familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ann Houston (c1705-c1765)
__TOC__'|left]] Overview Vita VITA Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> John Walker III (c1705-c1776) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Christopher Houston (c1676-c1726) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Martha Cmnt<---> Ancestry Ann Houston (c1705-c1765), is identified as the daughter of Christopher Houston (c1676-c1726) and Martha, of Mill Creek Hundred, New Castle Co., DE through a comparison of the wills of Christopher Houston amd his son Samuel. Heirs listed in both wills (e.g., wife Martha, sister Ann, etc) are consistent between both wills. Christopher specifically identifies Ann and Samuel in his will, along with his mother Martha. Ann later appears in Samuel's will of ????, where she is identified as "Anne Walker". This indicates that she had married John Walker by the time her brother's will was written in 1739. This is consistent with the 1734 DOM for Ann and John III as given by White 1902. Child List Family History Alternative Interpretation Records Relatively few records survive that can be associated with Ann Houston. Most are in association with her husband John Walker. Those records normally identify her only a "wife Ann". The wills for her father Christopher, and brother Samuel, are particularly significant because they help provide an interlocking evidentiary chain that allows us to be confident that "Ann, daughter of Christopher", is indeed the "Ann wife of John Walker". '''Will of Christopher Houston, 1726, Mill Creek Hundred, New Castle Co. DE' fide Jerry Penley, personal communication, 20 August 2000 December the 6th 1726 Mill Creek Hundred In New Castle County (Delaware) The last will and testament of Christopher HUSTON I leave my soul to God who gave it and my body to be buried where my friends think fitt. *I Bequeath and leave to my wife the little house which is now a shope to Dwell in and one third part of all my movables Excepting one horse out of the whole which I leave to my son Samuell. *I Leave to my son Robert two pounds ten shillings. *I Bequeath to my son Samuel the plantation and the horse before excepted with the plow and Takling and to enter to possess next March. *I apoint and order that Samuel shall pay to his sisters the sums of fifteen pounds current money of this government that is to say **Jean Four pounds **to Martha five pounds **and to Ann Six pounds *all to be paid within four years after the Date here of in *Every year of the four one fourth part of the sd fifteen pounds I leave to my son-in-law Hugh LINN Ten Shillings which is owing to me of John Porter BAKER. *I do appoint and order that Samuell my son Shall maintain and keep one cow Summer and Winter for the use of his mother enduring her life time and shall give to his mother yearly six Bushell of wheat and Ry. *I do leave my son Samuell to pay to his Brother Robert the above sd two pounds ten shillings. *I do Leave to my grandchildren Christopher and James HUSTON a bond which I have of Charles SIMONS of three pounds. *I do Leave my wife and my son Samuell to be my executors of this my last will and testament being in the perfect use of my Reason as witness my hand and seal the Day and year above written. Signed and sealed in the presence of William McDOWELL Hugh CLARK Probated January 6, 1726/7. Christopher HUSTON (seal) Commentary: This will identifies Ann Houston as the daughter of Christopher Houston. A Samuel Houston is identified as his son. Samuel died and left a will identifying some of his immediate relations that are also identified in his father's will, showing that he is indeed the son of Christopher. He identifies his sister Ann as "Ann Walker" indicating that she had married by the date of his death, and that her husbands last name was "Walker". ---- Will of Samuel Houston, 1739, From Wills of Chester County, PA, extracts Will of Samuel Houston Chester CO., Pa, E. Nottingham farmer listing wife Esther, Mother Martha, with his personal estate later going to Robert, Christopher and James Houston, ANNE WALKER, Margaret Linn, Jennet Linn, and Martha Linn. Commentary: This is from an extract of Chester County wills. original, and add to references. The Anne Walker mentioned is believed to be Anne Houston Walker, wife of John III. This seems to be the only record referring to any of the Wigton Walker line in this area. References Research Needs Page Needs Definitions Common Acronyms and Definitions Genealogical Definitions Contributors Bill Category:Non-SMW people articles